


Matters of Principle

by threewalls



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Double Drabble, F/F, Political Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-31
Updated: 2005-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>"You are the sovereign of the Cinq kingdom, so the kingdom is you. Your actions are an example."</cite></p><p><cite>Relena nodded. She was gratified by Dorothy's interest since their personal philosophies were so much at odds.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Matters of Principle

"You are the sovereign of the Cinq kingdom, so the kingdom is you. Your actions are an example."

Relena nodded. She was gratified by Dorothy's interest since their personal philosophies were so much at odds.

"And you'd still hold to that principle, even if your kingdom were in danger?"

Dorothy brought her hands from behind her back, stepping forward. She was holding a length of cord.

"You wouldn't abandon your kingdom?"

Relena replied in the negative, then let her student tie her limbs to her chair.

"Nor repel the invaders with force?"

Dorothy unbuttoned Relena's blouse and then slid the sides apart.

"Nor call for aid from powerful allies?"

Dorothy's voice was serene, but with a melancholy edge. They were not crossing the particular line Relena had thought. This was more than a game for Dorothy.

But, the call to Noin remained unvoiced.

"You'd surrender? Those who capture you might not be kind."

Dorothy opened her purse and removed her wallet, and then a small, silver wafer from within it.

"I have faith in humanity, Dorothy, and diplomacy."

Dorothy nodded, then brought her hand forward. A line of red had appeared on her thumb.

"Then persuade me to stop, Relena-sama."


End file.
